


Teen Wolf: Teen Witch Trilogy - Episode Two - I Think We're Alone Now

by BoyfromOz



Series: Teen Wolf: Teen Witch Trillogy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyfromOz/pseuds/BoyfromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Brett and Ren's relationship deepens, memories of their past lives start to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf: Teen Witch Trilogy - Episode Two - I Think We're Alone Now

Salem, 1692.

The pyres were built and the guilty tied to the stakes. There were three of them; two women and one man. They were teenagers, barely out of childhood, condemned as heretics to be burned as demons for the crime of being different. For gifts bestowed upon them by the very God they said they were murdering them for.

It wasn’t fair. 

Standing back with the crowed of villagers who enjoyed the smell of death, seventeen year old Jean-Luc hid behind the large hood of a thick cloak. “Fear not my friends, I’m going to save you,” he promised under his breath. “I swear it.”

“No,” a deep voice growled behind him. “You’re not.”

He knew it was Bastian. He also knew they only had a few precious minutes until moonrise. “What are you doing here?” He hissed angrily as he turned to face him. “Are you wanting to get yourself killed?”

“If you use your powers to free them, you’ll be standing on that pyre too.”

“Bash, you have to get out of here.” He pleaded. “Someone will see you.”

“I’m not leaving, unless you’re coming with me.”

“But my friends,” he said looking back towards the pyre. “They – ”

“They knew the risks they were taking practicing magic out in the open. Please, Jean, do not end up like them. I could not handle loosing you.”

Bastian’s eyes flashed. 

“It’s moonrise, Bash” he pleaded. “You have to go!”

“Only if you’re coming with me,” he stated holding out his hand. His ears were starting to elongate. “What’s it going to be, Jean?”

His teeth had sharpened, his brow thickened, and his face had become more hairy. Taking his hand, Bastian lead him into the woods. Concealed by the shadows of the forest, Bash used his strength to hoist Jean-Luc up onto his back, carrying him with easy as he darted through the trees to a cabin they used as a safe house. A fire had already been lit and food set on the table.

“I thought you two might be hungry,” the soft voice of Tituba. She was tall with dark skin and deep hazel eyes. A slave to one of the local magistrates, Tituba was no stranger to the suffrage of those different than the men in charge.  
Walking up to Jean-Luc she slapped him across the face. “What were you thinking of? Do you know how much trouble you could get into?!? What could’ve happened if they’d discovered your power?!?” 

“I was just trying to –”

“Well just try another way. Now eat, supper’s getting cold and I have to get back before Master Parish knows I’m gone,” she said. “You,” she pointed at Bastian. “Find a way to keep that boy of yours in doors.

Bastian nodded. “I will.”

Tituba nodded then turned as her body evaporated into the shadows.

Jea-Luc turned to Bastian. “So, how are you planning on keeping me inside?”

Their bodies fell onto the bed, covered in sweat, gasping for breath. “How’s that for keeping you in?” Bastian asked breathlessly. 

“That’s one way to do it,” Jean-Luc smiled. 

“Should we do it again?”

Smiling, Jean-Luc ran his fingers through Bastian’s hair. “Come here,” he said, pulling him closer. Straddling him with his body, Bastian leant down, kissing him.

Beacon Hills, 2016

Pushing up from the bed, Brett lifted his lips from Ren’s. They were naked in his bed, wrapped up in each other, enjoying the touch of their bodies against one another. “You okay?” he asked slowly, brushing Ren’s hair out of his eyes.

“I am,” he nodded. “You?”

“Yeah, of course.” Brett laughed as he leaned down, kissing him again.

“Good,” Ren nodded then pushed up to kiss him. 

Brett pulled back. “We don’t have to do this.”

“I know.”

“I know you say that, but I’m serious,” he said softly. “We can wait as long as you want. I’m not going anywhere. I just want you to be ready. I want it to be perfect. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ren nodded. “Can you kiss me, now?”

“Yeah,” Brett said with a laugh as he leaned in kissing him. 

A raven perched outside the window watched with a voyeuristic intensity. Turning, it took to the sky’s, vanishing into the shadows.


End file.
